Total Drama Cruise
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: After sinking Wawanakwa and nearly losing Pahkitew to Scarlett, Chris is at a loss for his new season. Taking an old spin on the successful World Tour, 24 teens take a musical trip around the world for a chance to win a million big ones! (Apps closed - in progress)
1. Total Drama Cruise: The Promo

**First off, congrats to those of you who got in. I also apologize to those who didn't get in. It was hard to decide, but a lot were very similar, and I even got an app that seemed like they copy and pasted another appliers entry. Some were just too late! As usual, art request open up but I'll only do one per chapter for now. Check the bottom to see where to see who got in.**

* * *

 _Episode 1: 24 Passengers, 24 Victims  
_

* * *

Chris stands upon a dock dressed in his classic teal polo and khaki shorts, a large pearl white ship stands behind him with black edges and gold raining. On the side it reads _S.S. Moby Dick._

"What's up dudes and dudettes! Chris McLean here, comin' at you live from St. John down in New Brunswick, Canada! You thought you'd seen the last of this handsome face? You thought wrong! We're back with a new season! More locations, more season, more _pain_! Oh, and did I mention, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So, grab your snacks, log on your tumblr, and get ready to party 'cause its time for Total. Drama! Cruise!"

[OPENING SEQUENCE]

(Lights and cameras lift and pop up from sections of the ship. It pans in on Chef, dressed in a striped blue and white kiddie sailing costume and hat sailing the ship, followed by Chris, dressed in a white uniform and captain's hat, sits back with his feet up sipping a latte. It pans out the door and down to the water.)

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

 _(Maurice and Deborah fight over a treasure chest until Fang appears. They swim away in fear)_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _(Fang appears above water, but is hit in the head as Maddie, Zane, and TJ go by in a pyramid water skiing.)_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(The go passed the boat, splashing Daniel, whose strumming a guitar and Violet, whose reading a book, shocking them.)_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous_

 _(On another area of the boat, Abby drops a water balloon on the lower level, hitting Bonnie, who screams. Olivia covers her ears cringing.)_

I want to live close to the sun

 _(Trae is seen flexing and then poses before smiling and at himself in a mirror inside, his teeth shining as he raises an eyebrow)_

 _Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

 _(Remy is seen with Amber, asking her to pick a card. Kaleb rolls his eyes in while Joy talks his ear off.)_

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day _

_(Lily is seen hitting a punching bag, which knocks over Kenny, who falls over, accidently pulling down Barnaby's pants.)_

 _Cause I want to be famous_

 _(Bishop facepalms as Barnaby runs away pants-less and Calvin points and laughs.)_

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

 _(Barnaby runs by screaming passed Devin and Matthew who are watching Sana walk on her hands on the railing)_

 _I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

 _(He runs past Elissa whose sun bathing, falling into the pool and splashing her)_

 _I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

 _(Chris and Chef laugh until they hit a rock and Chris glares at Chef.)_

 _(The contestants whistle as the ship sinks and they sit upon the sundeck, the flag with the title Total Drama Cruise on it.)_

 _[END OF OP SEQUENCE]_

Chris smiles at the camera, arms behind his back, "Welcome back campers! Or rather, passengers! We've dragged 24 vict-I mean, competitors away from the comfort of home for your entertainment! And mine!" He chuckles, "Here comes our first contestant, Elissa! The Anti-Redneck! Congratulations, a good amount of people are probably readying their homemade whiskey grenades."

The young woman beautiful, deep brown, straight long hair and wide dark eyes. She had a light, tanned complexion, and her body was rounded and rather short. She had a silver in her left ear, and her wardrobe consisted of a white tank top with a creamy red zigzag line horizontal across the chest, an open charcoal jacket, light blue jeans, and black flats. Elissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Chris, its not meant to be offensive! I just prefer to be around civilized and dignified people, such as yourself, rather than people who use their pickup truck as a swimming pool. That's all." She smiled brightly, content with her reasoning.

"Well, I am pretty civilized." Chris smiled proudly, but glared as Chef's laughter rang in the background.

Chris closed his eyes and suppressed his anger, "Anyway, moving along. Let's welcome your fellow competitor, Calvin! He's, well you know, ''that" guy..."

"That guys? What does that mean?" Elissa frowned, confused.

"What up McLean meister!"

"Oh no..." Elissa groaned.

"Oh yes." Chris smirked, enjoying her reaction. This season was gonna be _good_.

The two cringed as they looked towards the obnoxious noise. An average looking teen was making his way over. He had rounded dark brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and peachy tanned skin. He was dressed in a dark green tee with a yellow and orange square design on the front, a pair of Levis, and white running shoes. Planted on his face was pair of glasses.

"That's right everybody, the king has arrived! You got that million Chris? I'm so ready to blow this thing out of the water, ya know. Get to living the good life and all that." Calvin gave a cocky grin, planting his fist on his hips.

"Oh brother..." Elissa blew a strand of hair from her face. Calvin threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey. Hey there. Names Calvin. You've probably heard of me. How are you doin' tonight?"

"Its 1:48 in the afternoon." Elissa glared, removing Calvin's arm as if it were diseased.

"Right, right, so the night's still young!"

"''scuse me y'all ? Is this the right place?"

The trio turned to see wheat blonde women with a tall, wiry, yet fit figure. Her hair is in a semi-high wild pony stopping at her shoulders and her bangs are thick on her forehead. Her almond eyes olive green, and her skin a rustic peach. She shows off her dimples as she smiles, and freckles dust over her nose. She wears a red and blue plaid flannel, a white wifebeater tucked into worn blue shorts, and a pair of old mahogany cowboy boots.

"Oh God, not a redneck!" Elissa groaned, "First Calvin, now her!"

"Whoa now, lil missy! Who you callin' a redneck?" TJ glared, stepping up to Elissa, a look of fury on her face.

"Uhhh..." Elissa frowned, unsure of how to respond, "Not you..?"

"That's what I thought." Tonya Jane glared, crossing her arms.

"Oooh, catfight. Calvin likes." Calvin grinned, "But ladies, there's enough of me to share."

Both women rolled their eyes before walking away.

"As much as I enjoy the drama, let's welcome our next arrival, Amber! Our chill vixen, and vixen she is!" He winks at the camera before it pans to Amber.

Walking towards them is an attractive, tall, blatino woman with chocolate upturned eyes and light brown skin. Her hair is a wavy, glowing, golden brown reaching the middle of her back, with the ends curling around her hourglass figure. She where's a cream colored crop top, burgundy high-waisted jean shorts, which highlight her lovely legs, dark brown five inch high heel boots that reach mid-thigh, an opened dark brown leather jacket, beaded cream colored pearl necklace, golden bangle bracelets on left wrist, and cream colored pearl bracelet and ring on right hand. She also wears brown tinted Aviators. In her ears she wears white butterfly earrings banded by gold in her earlobe piercings and two gold rings in her double helix piercings. Her makeup is natural and her smile is bright behind burgundy lips.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm Calvin! You've probably heard of me, your destiny."

"Please, I may be single, but I'm not desperate." Amber smirked, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes.

"I dunno, I'm pretty awesome. You know what is desperate? That ass. For the Cal-!"

Before he could finish Amber had shoved him off the dock and into the water. TJ and Elissa cheered as Chris laughed. Calvin spat out sea water.

"Aw man, that is nasty!" Chris chuckled, pointing at the now soaked Calvin.

"Sorry!" Amber shrugged apologetically before high fiving TJ.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" A young man ran up to Calvin as he tried to help him out of the water and onto the was a lanky and thin Caucasian male with light brown eyes and semi-short, wavy, blonde hair. He wore a white button with rolled up sleeves, a black vest, black slacks, and dark shoes. He smiles angelically as Calvin gets back to his feet.

"Hi everyone, I'm Matthew! Its great to finally be here!" He shakes hands with Chris and the girls, "Is it just us?"

"Nope. We've got quite a few to go, so buckle up buttercup! Here comes our next contestant, Trae! What up T-Rock!" Chris raised his arms pointing over to a rather large and muscular teen. Some of the girls stared while the boys gulped nervously.

Trae smiled, the scar over his left eye startling the group. He had tan skin, and his half-lidded eyes were a deep brown. He had studs in his ears and his fitting clothing consisted of black sleeveless shirt with "Just Bring It" in white on the front and a picture of a bull's head in white on the back. His pants were black cargos, and paired with black combat boots and black aviator sunglasses resting on his black buzzcut.

"Sup Chris. Ladies, gentlemen." He grinned, earning blushes from Matthew and Elissa.

"Howdy!" TJ gave a playful punch to his shoulder, "Been workin' out?"

Trae let out a hearty laugh, "Always. I gotta stay in shape if I ever wanna match The Rock. Dudes amazing!"

Calvin smirked, resting his elbow on his shoulder, "Wow dude, boy crush much?"

Trae frown, pulling away from Calvin, "Not cool dude."

"Whoa, whoa! Chill man, I won't tell anybody." Calvin put his hands up in defense.

"There's nothing to tell, dude. I ain't got a crush on no dude."

"Sure you don't, and bet that that guys not a serial killer either." Calvin rolled his eyes, pointing his thumb at the new arrival.

"Bishop! Bro, what's up!" Chris smiled.

"Let's see...no, no. Woodchipper mauling a hand has been done before. Too summer camp...now dropping a baby in one. Yes, yes, and he tossed the young child ..." He walked past Chris, ignoring the group. Chris frowned as the group watched horrified and confused.

He's a thin man, but with a hint of muscle, and his raven locks reach a bit passed his neck. He pushes back some of his bangs, his almond shaped hazel eyes reading over what he had written. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, muttering that it all sounds good. He sticks the notebook into the pocket of his brown trenchcoat and tucks his pen into the pocket of his black dress shirt. The of his outfit consists of navy slacks and grey loafers.

He extends a hand towards Chris, "Hi."

"Hello. You're the horror author, right?" Chris pointed at him, ignoring his hand.

"Yeah. Have you read any of my work?"

"Nope, don't care!" Chris smiled, his hands behind his back.

"Your work, its, uh, all fictional, right?" Elissa smiled, a look of uncertainty upon her features.

"Most of it." Bishop smiled bit.

Elissa let out an awkward laugh as everyone took a step away from Bishop. He sighed, rolling his eyes and retrieving his work, no longer interested in his competition.

"Creepy...and if you're not freaked out by Bishop, meet Kaleb, our sad little loner." Chris grinned as Kaleb approached them, obviously annoyed by Chris's comment.

"Stuff it, McLean..." Kaleb glares, stalking passed him.

He scowls, his round, blue eyes brimming with disdain. His hair is short, curly, and a very pale blonde. He's tall, pale, and muscular, and dressed in a black long sleeved athletic shirt, grey t-shirt, jeans, and black and grey tennis shoes. His fist are shoved into his pockets as he takes a spot next to Calvin.

"Yo, dude. Girls don't dig the saltitude." Calvin smirked.

Kaleb's frown deepened as he shot Calvin a dark look, "Stop talking."

"Dude, chill, I'm just joking."

"I don't like jokes."

"Ohhhkay..." Calvin stepped closer to Trae who glared. He quickly stepped good distance from both.

The group was interrupted by laughter from a duo approaching them.

"Looks like our prankster has arrived, and with a prankster girl! Zane McShane! Abby! What's up!"

"Chris! What's up bruh!" Zane high fived him, his Irish accent thick as ever.

"Not much bruh! Abby! Bruh!" Chris winked at her.

"Bruh! I'm so stoked to be here!" She high fived Chris as well.

"Oh my God." Kaleb rolled his eyes.

Zane was a bright raven haired man with round, green eyes and messy, short locks. His skin is lightly peached, and he's got a thin, average build. Freckles dance across his nose and cheeks under his glasses as he laughs at Abby's recollection of her previously successful prank, dimples evident. He wears a dark slate shirt under a green dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, the first few buttons undone. He has jeans and a pair of dark shoes.

Abby is a sweet looking latina with light caramel skin and grey, thin, almond shaped eyes. Her thick, curly, jet black hair drapes over her right shoulder in a braid and reaches mid stomach. She's short, though not to an unusual extent, and is somewhat curvy, having a solid and slim stature aiding her quickness, and a medium sized bust. She has black eyeliner, eye black on her cheeks under her eyes, and deep dimples. On her neck is a slight burn that's healed. She's dressed in a thin, pink off the shoulder long sleeve with Twizzlers on the front that reaches halfway down her palms with magenta stripes going down the arms, wrists and neck area. The shirt exposes a lacy black bra. She accessorised it with a white silk scarf with fringe, dark blue jean shorts shorts, which her shirt is tucked into, and a sparkly magenta belt, with knee high pink and white socks with matching Nikes. On her head is a black helmet.

"Anyways, that's when it exploded behind me! Whoosh!" Abby threw her arms in the air.

"No way!" Zane smiled.

"Uh, do you guys know each other?" Trae asked.

"Nah, man. But Abby here pulls some wicked pranks. Not as good as mine, but pretty good." Zane tapped his chin, smirking.

"Please, I'd totally own you, bro!" Abby laughed, pointing towards herself.

"You're on then!"

"Bring it!"

"Please don't." Elissa cringed.

As the two shook hands, Matthew sighed, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be dragged into this..."

"Aw, come one guys! This'll be fun!" TJ playfully elbowed him, but caught him in the gut, causing him to fall over in pain. "Uh, oops..."

"Easy, TJ! Breaking the contestants is my job. Except for this guy." Chris smirked, pointing to an approaching Romani teen. He's got thick, straight, but messy black hair and pale peachy skin. His thick bangs hang in his wide round eyes, which are cerulean in color. He's a bit short, and has small but fit frame. He wears a long sleeved white collared shirt thats pretty bag on his arms, a dark green fitted vest, and black pants with red converses and black fingerless gloves. He has a small satchel and a pocket watch clipped on his vest.

Backing up he records with his camera, "This is it guys! I've finally arrived! Now, it's fifty-fifty the yacht will be haunted, but it is-" He lets out a gasp as he stumbles and falls backwards, landing at Chris's feet.

"Barnaby! Our clumsy little ghost hunter! Nice of you to drop in." Chris grinned as Barnaby stood, rubbing the back of his head. He frowns as snickers and laughter erupt from the group.

"Dude, your name's really Barnaby?" Abby laughed.

"Aw man...is it too late to go by Alex?" Barnaby blushed, embarrassed.

"Way too late, dude." Kaleb smirked, shaking his head.

Barnaby let out a sigh before joining the group.

Calvin leaned over and whispered to Zane, "I'm so calling him Bar-Bar!"

Zane rolled his eyes, "What ever makes your day man."

"Next up, Kenny! Our lazy genius! Sup dude." Chris smiled, throwing out a hand towards a short, pale and scrawny teen with round sapphire eyes and spiky brownish blonde hair. He has freckles on his cheeks and wears a bright green t-shirt, khakis, and tan Sperrys.

"Eh, not much. Do I just stand over there?"

"See guys, a genius." Chris chuckles, shoving Kenny towards the group.

Kenny glares but finds a spot between Barnaby and Zane.

"Hi I'm Barnaby." He extends a hand, which Kenny stares at. He blushes a bit and quickly turns away.

"Congratulations." Kenny responds, looking at the boat.

Barnaby looks at his hand before sighing.

"What the hell is this?"

The group turned to see a blonde beauty with perfectly trimmed, parted, short hair. She had rounded green eyes with heavy liner and mascara. Her thin lips were a coral red, and her body was tall and slender. She had light, tan skin and a small chest. She had a small beauty mark on her chin near the corner of her mouth and wore a fitted red, sleeveless v-neck mini dress with gold bangles, gold ringed belt, brown high heeled boots, a gold bow diamond double ring, and manicured french tipped nails.

"Ah, yes, our petty little princess. Bonnabel Clynsdale!" Chris grinned as she stomped over to the group.

"You call this a cruise? This, is an ABOMINATION! And who's going to carry my luggage?" she glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"She better not be on my team..." TJ whispered.

"That's your job, Bonnie."

"WHAT?!" she screeched, "You cannot treat me this way!"

"Yeah, you signed contract, you face consequences! Move along-OUCH!" He hopped up and down, clutching his shin where she kicked him before storming over to the slackjawed contestants.

"Uh...hi, I'm-" Barnaby extended a hand.

"Common." She put her hand up. "Don't talk to me unless...unless you look like that!"

She grinned as a new contestant arrived. He was a tall and muscular young man with ruby locks and tan skin. His hair was parted on one side and pulled into a low ponytail reaching a bit passed his chiseled shoulders. His almond eyes are a striking shade of honey, and he has a small silver hoop in each ear. He's dressed in a white button up with the top buttons undone, exposing his pectorals. He has a fitted black vest, tight charcoal jeans, a silver skull buckle on a black studded belt with chains hanging off it, three necklaces, and purple fingerless gloves. He has black boots as well.

"''ello, everybody. Remy De La Fuente of the Crescent City, at your service." He flashed smile as bowed, before taking Bonnie's hand and kissing it. She let out a small giggling noise that sounded like a miniature dying whale, blushing intensely.

"Great, we've all checked out the wannabe Jack Sparrow, can we get started now?" Kenny frowned, hands in his pockets. Without warning, Remy had his arms wrapped around both is and Bonnie's waists, ignoring Barnaby, who had been pushed aside.

"Now, now, we have to be patience, my quick witted friend. The game has yet to begin, and that gives us time to get _close and personal._ " Remy smiles, causing Bonnie to fan herself as she giggles and Kenny to gulp and turn away, red as tomato.

"Hah. GAAAY." Calvin called out, only to be punch in the arm by Trae and knocked over.

"Yeah, okay, that's new. But he's right, we've ten more to go, so let's make this quick. Meet Lily, our Martial Artist!" Chris grinned.

Lily was fit and athletic Caucasian woman with curves in all the right places. Her dark brown almond eyes sparkled with intensity, and her tan was on point. Her black hair was trimmed into a short bob with the tips dyed red, and she had a scar over her left eyes. She wears black tank, a black unzipped Sinister hoodie, black and red checkerboard skinnies, a grey beanie, and blood red thinly wedged tennis shoes.

"Hey guys!" she shrugs to readjust her bag and helps up Barnaby, who thanks her. As she walks past, she smiles casually, dimples evident with it.

"Diggin' the scar." Trae smiles and she grins, acknowledging his own before heading to the end of the line by Elissa.

"Nice, did you guys plan that?" Calvin grinned, "And speaking of twinsies..."

He smiled as he stared down the chest of their newest arrival, causing Trae to facepalm.

"Deborah, nice to see you!" Chris shook her hand. The girl was fair, petite, and curvy in the hips and bust areas. Her hair was a light caramel brown and up in a spiky bun, contrary with her side swept bangs. Her lips are rival the freshest of roses, and are complemented by her dimples. She wears a black t-shirt that hugs her frame with the "Coffee Time" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers.

"Hi Chris, what can I get for you today?" Her large, steel colored eyes widened at her mistake, "Wait, no that's not right, sorry. Force of habit. Um, nice to see you too?"

"Take a spot, our next arrivee is coming in fast!" Chris smiles, pointing at the teenagers.

As she joins them, Bonnie scoffs, "Who wears their uniform outside work? So unsanitary, not to mention embarrassing!"

"I think it shows a dedicated and experienced hand." Remy smiles, earning a small nod and smile from an obviously embarrassed Deborah.

The next contestant to arrive is what most would call an 'all-American girl'. Her large, doe eyes were a light blue and her hair shoulder length, dirty blonde, and in loose waves. Her skin is angelically fair, her cheeks full of color. She's got a short though feminine build and has black eyeliner and baby pink lipstick. Her wardrobe consists of white stud earrings, a long sleeved, red, hoodless sweatshirt with a black and white 'x' on the chest area, white shorts and black converse.

"Hiya everybody!" She waved enthusiastically, "Thanks so much for picking me Chris!" She surprises him with a hug.

"See, this is how you thank me. Bonnie..." He glares as Bonnie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I can't wait get started! What's the challenge? I'm so ready, bring it! This is gonna be great!" She squeals.

"How about calming down?" Chris chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm just so stoked!" As she throw her arms in the air her bag goes flying, "Oh no! Heads up!"

Before it hits the ground, the next contestant springs into action, landing on her hands and and extending a leg over her head, sticking her foot through the bag's handle.

"Got it!" She smiled, pearly whites paired with sharp, fang-like canines, bright against her black lipstick.

"Nice catch, Sana! And with style! Our tiny acrobat everybody!" Chris claps along with the other contestants as Joy retrieves her bag, allowing Sana to get back to her feet.

Sana is very small in size, the shortest of the bunch. She has creamy caramel skin and wide, slanted, almond shaped onyx eyes, dancing with pride. Her eyeliner is black in color and done in an Egyptian styled wing, complementing her thick lashes. Her pastel baby pink waist length hair is slightly wavy with the top back clipped together with a black bat like bow; her bangs are long and fringed but swooped with long side bangs. She's got an athletic build, defined hips, and large chest.

Her wardrobe consists of large golden disk earrings, a black t-shirt with white bubble letters that says ''Dead Moon Circus" tucked into pale worn pale blue shorts. She also has black garter belts that connect to black over-the-knee socks that had white bones in the pattern of the leg bone structure. Her shoes are white and black shoes that strap over the front and lace up the rest and resemble vintage men's dress shoes.

"That was amazing! Thanks!" Joy smiled.

"No problemo!" She smiled, her dimples deep. The two made their way over to the rest.

"That as wicked cool!" Barnaby grinned.

"Yes, cherie, you're a very talented woman." Remy smiled, "May I carry your luggage?"

"Thanks, but I'm good. You creole?" Sana grinned.

"Yup. Born 'n raised in New Orleans!"

"No kiddin'! Same!"

"Uh, excuse me! The circus called, they want their freak back!" Bonnie growled, rolling her eyes.

"Tell them I'll come home when I've kicked your ass for the million, princess." Sana smirked as Bonnie gaped at her.

"Daaaaang. Gonna need a dip in the Calvin pool after that one!" Chris laughed, enjoying the brewing competition.

"Hey! I fell in one time!" Calvin whined.

"Wanna make it twice?" Chris grinned evilly.

"Nope, nope, I'm good."

"Great, 'cause here comes are next victim, Violet! The tough country girl!"

Elissa was about to comment, causing TJ to glare, earning a weak 'yay' from the brunette, causing Lily to smirk at the exchange.

Violet is a lightly tan, athletic, half Caucasian, half Cherokee with rounded light green eyes and a dark brown braid down her back tied with a piece of leather. Her clothing consists of a light purple tank top, black knee length shorts and black sandals. On her right shoulder is a tattoo a wolf howling at the moon.

"Hey, Chris. Am I the last one?" She peered around curiously.

"Nope!"

"Wow...this is quite the competition..." She walks over to stand by Sana.

"Hey, welcome aboard. I'm Deborah." She smiles, shaking Violet's hand while leaning towards Sana and Joy, "That sounds good, right?"

"Totally." Joy smiled, and Sana shrugged.

"Alright everybody, meet Maurice, the Class President." Chris smiled as Maurice made his way over.

His oval eyes were brown and the other, blue. He had short brown hair, fair skin, and a well-toned build. He wears a business suit and bowtie and his height is one to rival.

"Chris McLean?" He extends a hand, which Chris shakes.

"Sup, dude. That's, uh, a little dressy, dontcha think?" Chris frowned, pointing at his attire.

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yup. You on the other hand...could use some tips. Is this the boat we're taking? Is it well accommodated? Who's taking my luggage? Valet!" He throws his luggage to Matthew, who struggles with the wait.

"Dude!" Zane glares.

"No, no. Its, uh, fine. Just heavy..." Matthew chuckles.

"What? You can't expect me to carry my own bags. Here's a dollar kid, buy yourself a better haircut." He looks at Trae before slipping another dollar down, "And some change to help your buddy here off the 'roids." He walks away, barely noticing Abby, Bishop, and TJ holding back a pissed off body builder.

"Ya see, this is the kind of stuff that makes me _love_ my job! And here comes another, Maddie, the sweet swimmer."

Maddie smiles and waves at the camera. She's a thin woman with wide hips and her light, tan skin is decorated with freckles. She has oceanic, rounded eyes and brown hair reaching past her shoulders, a light blue headband upon her head. She wears a white t-shirt with the words 'TRUE BLUE' printed in blue, jean shorts, blue flip flops, and a blue wristband. She has a small scar on her chin, and a large one on right arm.

"I can't believe we actually get to travel the world! I can't wait to start!" she smiled at Chris and the contestants, with Matthew still struggling with Maurice's bags, Calvin wiggling his eyebrows, Violet waving shyly, and Remy playing with a deck of cards. Seeing the looks of disinterest, she frowns and walks over to join them.

"Yeah, they're a friendly bunch. Speaking of friendly, here comes Olivia."

Olivia is a short woman with an average build, rounded, deep blue eyes, short, curly, blonde hair, and peachy skin. She wears a natural eyeshadow and mascara, and is dressed in a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, and had freckles on her cheeks.

An annoyed look on her face, she walked passed Chris, "Move it or lose it, McLean."

Chris frowned, "Wow. Touchy. Maybe our next contestant, Devian, can offer oh, I don't know, a THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO WIN A MILLION BUCKS?!"

Devian joined Chris, cringing a bit as Chris raised his voice. Devian is a ½ Indian and ½ Croatian male with brown catlike eyes and chocolatey skin. His long, silky, black locks are kept in a high bun. He has thick brows, sideburns, a small mustache and soul patch combo, and he's got hair on his arms and legs. He's tall, slim, and muscular, dressed in a long sleeved, cream-colored kurta with gold embroiderment. He wears a white tank top underneath it, with black skinny jeans and mahogany colored timberland boots. He accessorizes with aviator sunglasses with a slim gold frame that sit on his head, and a black Gio Shock watch on his left wrist.

"Dev, what up Bollywood?" Chris grinned.

"Excuse me?" Devian raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond.

"Dude, that's racist." Calvin laughed.

"Is not!" Chris frowned.

"Dude, its totally racist." Kenny smirked as Chris glared.

"Look, whatever, just, don't call me Dev." Devian rolled his eyes making his way over to the guys, ignoring the stares.

"Hi, I'm Joy! I like your face! I mean, you look nice." She smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm sure you do." He frowned, readjusting his baggage.

"And I'm sure the proper response it 'thank you, Joy', but we'll work on that later." She glared, crossing her arms.

"Okay, whatever. Finally, we have Daniel, our musician. Daniel, don't be a douchebag." Chris glared at the teen, obviously caught off guard.

Daniel is a slightly muscular teen with oval, blue eyes and peach skin. His hair is styled into a quiff and is a dark cocoa brown. His cheeks are dusted with light freckles, and he wears a gray shirt with blue pants and black shoes. He has a guitar case on his back and a duffle bag in his hand.

"Um, I'll try not to?" He gives a shy smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lord have mercy, British, cute, and a musician? Take me now." Sana teased, earning a blush from the teen and chuckles from Joy and Violet.

"Okay, but is he the last one? 'Cause I've been dying here." Kenny groaned, ready to board.

"Yes!" Chris grinned, earning sighs of relief and exaggerated choruses of 'thank God' and 'finally'.

"Alright everybody, grab your bags and come on aboard! We'll show you around."

 _(Now aboard)_

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted, let me explain a couple things. The 24 of you will be given teams that you'll bunk with for the rest of the next set of weeks." Chris smiled as they stood on the Upper Deck.

"You mean they're co-ed?" Elissa cringed, "Is that even safe?"

"You're all about 16 to 18 years old, I'm sure you're all capable of self-control. That, and there all cameras. Lots of cameras." He grinned sleazily, causing the group to cringe.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Lily smiled, punching the palm of her hand. She and Elissa shared a smile.

"We'll get back to that later," Chris waved them off, "You'll be living here. Now, there are two types of suites: tourists class and first class. When you win a challenge, you'll stay in the first class cabins, with fine dining, spas, a gym, queen sized beds in Egyptian cotton, pillows, fluffed to perfection, a private pool and Jacuzzi, and _more_."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Maurice grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait, what happens if we lose?" Deborah asked, a worried look on her face.

"You get to stay in tourist class, where you'll dine in a cafeteria with food prepared by our interns, pull out beds, and well, anything you can muster up on the lower class. I think we have an old game room and a tv down there somewhere…" Chris shrugged, "Oh, and remember to check for bed bugs and kill your gruel before it crawls off your plate."

"Wonderful." Kaleb rolled his eyes as Abby stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You'll also be able to vent about your experiences in our confessional!" Chris grinned, "And don't worry, we'll keep them confidential."

"Why is it by the toilet?" Devian raised an eyebrow, earning a shrug from Daniel.

"That is sooo disgusting!" Bonnie gagged, before taking a picture and posting it to Instagram.

"You got an Instagram?" Calvin asked.

"Not if you're asking." She walked away as Bishop and Trae chuckled at his expense.

"That guy up there is our co-captain, Chef! He'll be taking us to our first location." Chris smiled, "Oh, and one more thing. Every episode, the lot of you will perform a mandatory musical number."

The group erupted into disarray.

"Are you serious?!" Olivia glared, throwing her arms out.

"Well, if it's mandatory, we should do our best!" Joy smiled, Deborah voicing her agreement.

"Yeah, it could be fun!" Matthew smiled.

"As if, I did not sign up for a musical!" Trae pointed a thumb at himself.

"Wasn't The Rock on that new lip-syncing competition?" Zane asked.

"Point noted." Trae shrugged.

"I don't sing." Kaleb glared, with Kenny nodding in agreement.

"Come on guys, it can't be too bad." Daniel smiled.

"That's the spirit, Danny-boy!" Chris smiled, throwing an arm over Daniel's shoulder, "When you hear this sound," a bell rings twice, "Its time to break into song!"

"Why are we doing this again?" TJ asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For money, duh!" Bonnie rolled her eyes at the cowgirl.

"For the fame!" Bishop added in.

"For an adventure of a lifetime!" Sana grinned.

"And let's not forget, we get to travel across the globe!" Abby jumped around TJ, who started to laugh.

 _[Ding, ding!]_

 **Sailin' All Around the World (Parody of Rockin' All Over the World by Status Quo)**

Deborah:

 _Ah here we are!_

Joy:

 _And here we are!_

Elissa:

 _And here we go!_

Maddie & Olivia:

 _Let's set sail! It's time to hit the waves!_

Girls:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Maurice:

 _I'm ready for a challenge, bring it on Chris McLean!_

Bishop:

 _Maybe catch a few stories and some fame!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Amber & TJ:

 _And I'm gonna, gonna win, gonna win!_

Devian & Matthew:

 _I gotta win it, gotta win!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Barnaby:

 _I'm gonna hunt some ghost!_

Calvin:

 _Dude, what are you, nuts?!_

Remy:

 _Make out with a million bucks!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Daniel:

 _And I'm gonna, gonna win!_

Abby:

 _Pull some pranks! (Zane: Yeah!)_

 _Awesome pranks!_

Violet:

 _Oh I gotta win it!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Kenny: And I'm gonna, gonna win, gonna win!

Lily: Keep goin'!

Trae: Take it home!

Sana: Yeah, I gotta win it!

All: Here we go!

Sailin' all around the world!

Joy:

 _Come on Kaleb! Ya gotta sing!_

Kaleb:

 _No_.

All:

 _Gotta sing to win! Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world! (Kaleb: Dammit...)_

All:

 _Oh I've gotta win, gotta win!_

Kaleb:

 _Do it for the cash!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all over the world!_

 _{end}_

"Huh….not too shabby." Chris grinned, looking to Chef, "This season's gonna be _awesome!_ Next stop, the United Kingdom! Punch it Chef!"

Chef grins and begins to back out the boat, only to scrape against another boat knocking of some of the letters from the yacht.

"Oh my God…" Elissa gasped as Zane, Sana, and Abby began to crack up.

"Hey, Zane, how's it feel?" Abby chuckled, elbowing Zane.

"What?"

"Ridin' "My Di-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" The group yelled as the boat pulled out of the harbor.

* * *

 **And so it begins. Congrats to those who got in! Like, omg though, all those descriptions, I can't even XD glad to have that over with! Also, I apologize if your OC is OOC! Please PM me if they are! Also, plz PM what head and nose shape they have, as I intend to make a panorama for this season!**

 _Next Location: Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom_

Competitors:

 _ **Abby, The Incurable Prankster**_ _(Jade's One of a Kind)_

 _ **Amber, The Chill Vixen**_ _(Daisy-is-Lazy)_

 _ **Barnaby, The Clumsy P.I.**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Bishop, The Horror Author**_ _(Mystical Trixter)  
_ _ **Bonnie, The Petty Princess**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Calvin, "That" Guy**_ _(Hamilton Jones)_

 _ **Daniel, The Shy Musician**_ _(Smoshyy Gurl)_

 _ **Deborah, The Workaholic Barista**_ _(NerdyNightStocker)_

 _ **Devian, The Catastrophic Adonis**_ _(Jade's One of a Kind)_

 _ **Elissa, The Anti-Redneck**_ _(Almetta Lukinberg)_

 _ **Joy, Miss Sweet & Sour**_ _(Ferd Passweaux)_

 _ **Kaleb, The Loner**_ _(Plinko Wattles)_

 _ **Kenny, The Lazy Genius**_ _(Skyler Elmore)_

 _ **Lily, The Martial Artist**_ _( .3)_

 _ **Maddie, The Sweet Swimmer**_ _(chainedforce)_

 _ **Matthew, The Angelic Conscience**_ _(Estrella Shellenberger)_

 _ **Maurice, The Class President**_ _(Felipe Tabia Lobos)_

 _ **Olivia, The Tough Cookie**_ _(Rkidd1112)_

 _ **Remy, The Charming Magician**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Sana, The Tiny Acrobat**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **TJ, The Southern Thrillseeker**_ _(NerdyNightStocker)_

 _ **Trae, The "Rock" Fanatic**_ _(Trae Slaughter)_

 _ **Violet, The Tough Country Girl**_ _(Magical Meteorite Watcher)_

 _ **Zane, The Free Spirit/Prankster**_ _(Alex Rumley)_


	2. 24 Passengers, 24 Victims

**First off, congrats to those of you who got in. I also apologize to those who didn't get in. It was hard to decide, but a lot were very similar, and I even got an app that seemed like they copy and pasted another appliers entry. Some were just too late! As usual, art request open up but I'll only do one per chapter for now. Check the bottom to see where to see who got in.**

* * *

 _Episode 1: 24 Passengers, 24 Victims  
_

* * *

Chris stands upon a dock dressed in his classic teal polo and khaki shorts, a large pearl white ship stands behind him with black edges and gold raining. On the side it reads _S.S. Moby Dick._

"What's up dudes and dudettes! Chris McLean here, comin' at you live from St. John down in New Brunswick, Canada! You thought you'd seen the last of this handsome face? You thought wrong! We're back with a new season! More locations, more season, more _pain_! Oh, and did I mention, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So, grab your snacks, log on your tumblr, and get ready to party 'cause its time for Total. Drama! Cruise!"

[OPENING SEQUENCE]

(Lights and cameras lift and pop up from sections of the ship. It pans in on Chef, dressed in a striped blue and white kiddie sailing costume and hat sailing the ship, followed by Chris, dressed in a white uniform and captain's hat, sits back with his feet up sipping a latte. It pans out the door and down to the water.)

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

 _(Maurice and Deborah fight over a treasure chest until Fang appears. They swim away in fear)_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _(Fang appears above water, but is hit in the head as Maddie, Zane, and TJ go by in a pyramid water skiing.)_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _(The go passed the boat, splashing Daniel, whose strumming a guitar and Violet, whose reading a book, shocking them.)_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous_

 _(On another area of the boat, Abby drops a water balloon on the lower level, hitting Bonnie, who screams. Olivia covers her ears cringing.)_

I want to live close to the sun

 _(Trae is seen flexing and then poses before smiling and at himself in a mirror inside, his teeth shining as he raises an eyebrow)_

 _Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

 _(Remy is seen with Amber, asking her to pick a card. Kaleb rolls his eyes in while Joy talks his ear off.)_

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day _

_(Lily is seen hitting a punching bag, which knocks over Kenny, who falls over, accidently pulling down Barnaby's pants.)_

 _Cause I want to be famous_

 _(Bishop facepalms as Barnaby runs away pants-less and Calvin points and laughs.)_

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

 _(Barnaby runs by screaming passed Devin and Matthew who are watching Sana walk on her hands on the railing)_

 _I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

 _(He runs past Elissa whose sun bathing, falling into the pool and splashing her)_

 _I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

 _(Chris and Chef laugh until they hit a rock and Chris glares at Chef.)_

 _(The contestants whistle as the ship sinks and they sit upon the sundeck, the flag with the title Total Drama Cruise on it.)_

 _[END OF OP SEQUENCE]_

Chris smiles at the camera, arms behind his back, "Welcome back campers! Or rather, passengers! We've dragged 24 vict-I mean, competitors away from the comfort of home for your entertainment! And mine!" He chuckles, "Here comes our first contestant, Elissa! The Anti-Redneck! Congratulations, a good amount of people are probably readying their homemade whiskey grenades."

The young woman beautiful, deep brown, straight long hair and wide dark eyes. She had a light, tanned complexion, and her body was rounded and rather short. She had a silver in her left ear, and her wardrobe consisted of a white tank top with a creamy red zigzag line horizontal across the chest, an open charcoal jacket, light blue jeans, and black flats. Elissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Chris, its not meant to be offensive! I just prefer to be around civilized and dignified people, such as yourself, rather than people who use their pickup truck as a swimming pool. That's all." She smiled brightly, content with her reasoning.

"Well, I am pretty civilized." Chris smiled proudly, but glared as Chef's laughter rang in the background.

Chris closed his eyes and suppressed his anger, "Anyway, moving along. Let's welcome your fellow competitor, Calvin! He's, well you know, ''that" guy..."

"That guys? What does that mean?" Elissa frowned, confused.

"What up McLean meister!"

"Oh no..." Elissa groaned.

"Oh yes." Chris smirked, enjoying her reaction. This season was gonna be _good_.

The two cringed as they looked towards the obnoxious noise. An average looking teen was making his way over. He had rounded dark brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and peachy tanned skin. He was dressed in a dark green tee with a yellow and orange square design on the front, a pair of Levis, and white running shoes. Planted on his face was pair of glasses.

"That's right everybody, the king has arrived! You got that million Chris? I'm so ready to blow this thing out of the water, ya know. Get to living the good life and all that." Calvin gave a cocky grin, planting his fist on his hips.

"Oh brother..." Elissa blew a strand of hair from her face. Calvin threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey. Hey there. Names Calvin. You've probably heard of me. How are you doin' tonight?"

"Its 1:48 in the afternoon." Elissa glared, removing Calvin's arm as if it were diseased.

"Right, right, so the night's still young!"

"''scuse me y'all ? Is this the right place?"

The trio turned to see wheat blonde women with a tall, wiry, yet fit figure. Her hair is in a semi-high wild pony stopping at her shoulders and her bangs are thick on her forehead. Her almond eyes olive green, and her skin a rustic peach. She shows off her dimples as she smiles, and freckles dust over her nose. She wears a red and blue plaid flannel, a white wifebeater tucked into worn blue shorts, and a pair of old mahogany cowboy boots.

"Oh God, not a redneck!" Elissa groaned, "First Calvin, now her!"

"Whoa now, lil missy! Who you callin' a redneck?" TJ glared, stepping up to Elissa, a look of fury on her face.

"Uhhh..." Elissa frowned, unsure of how to respond, "Not you..?"

"That's what I thought." Tonya Jane glared, crossing her arms.

"Oooh, catfight. Calvin likes." Calvin grinned, "But ladies, there's enough of me to share."

Both women rolled their eyes before walking away.

"As much as I enjoy the drama, let's welcome our next arrival, Amber! Our chill vixen, and vixen she is!" He winks at the camera before it pans to Amber.

Walking towards them is an attractive, tall, blatino woman with chocolate upturned eyes and light brown skin. Her hair is a wavy, glowing, golden brown reaching the middle of her back, with the ends curling around her hourglass figure. She where's a cream colored crop top, burgundy high-waisted jean shorts, which highlight her lovely legs, dark brown five inch high heel boots that reach mid-thigh, an opened dark brown leather jacket, beaded cream colored pearl necklace, golden bangle bracelets on left wrist, and cream colored pearl bracelet and ring on right hand. She also wears brown tinted Aviators. In her ears she wears white butterfly earrings banded by gold in her earlobe piercings and two gold rings in her double helix piercings. Her makeup is natural and her smile is bright behind burgundy lips.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm Calvin! You've probably heard of me, your destiny."

"Please, I may be single, but I'm not desperate." Amber smirked, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes.

"I dunno, I'm pretty awesome. You know what is desperate? That ass. For the Cal-!"

Before he could finish Amber had shoved him off the dock and into the water. TJ and Elissa cheered as Chris laughed. Calvin spat out sea water.

"Aw man, that is nasty!" Chris chuckled, pointing at the now soaked Calvin.

"Sorry!" Amber shrugged apologetically before high fiving TJ.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" A young man ran up to Calvin as he tried to help him out of the water and onto the was a lanky and thin Caucasian male with light brown eyes and semi-short, wavy, blonde hair. He wore a white button with rolled up sleeves, a black vest, black slacks, and dark shoes. He smiles angelically as Calvin gets back to his feet.

"Hi everyone, I'm Matthew! Its great to finally be here!" He shakes hands with Chris and the girls, "Is it just us?"

"Nope. We've got quite a few to go, so buckle up buttercup! Here comes our next contestant, Trae! What up T-Rock!" Chris raised his arms pointing over to a rather large and muscular teen. Some of the girls stared while the boys gulped nervously.

Trae smiled, the scar over his left eye startling the group. He had tan skin, and his half-lidded eyes were a deep brown. He had studs in his ears and his fitting clothing consisted of black sleeveless shirt with "Just Bring It" in white on the front and a picture of a bull's head in white on the back. His pants were black cargos, and paired with black combat boots and black aviator sunglasses resting on his black buzzcut.

"Sup Chris. Ladies, gentlemen." He grinned, earning blushes from Matthew and Elissa.

"Howdy!" TJ gave a playful punch to his shoulder, "Been workin' out?"

Trae let out a hearty laugh, "Always. I gotta stay in shape if I ever wanna match The Rock. Dudes amazing!"

Calvin smirked, resting his elbow on his shoulder, "Wow dude, boy crush much?"

Trae frown, pulling away from Calvin, "Not cool dude."

"Whoa, whoa! Chill man, I won't tell anybody." Calvin put his hands up in defense.

"There's nothing to tell, dude. I ain't got a crush on no dude."

"Sure you don't, and bet that that guys not a serial killer either." Calvin rolled his eyes, pointing his thumb at the new arrival.

"Bishop! Bro, what's up!" Chris smiled.

"Let's see...no, no. Woodchipper mauling a hand has been done before. Too summer camp...now dropping a baby in one. Yes, yes, and he tossed the young child ..." He walked past Chris, ignoring the group. Chris frowned as the group watched horrified and confused.

He's a thin man, but with a hint of muscle, and his raven locks reach a bit passed his neck. He pushes back some of his bangs, his almond shaped hazel eyes reading over what he had written. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, muttering that it all sounds good. He sticks the notebook into the pocket of his brown trenchcoat and tucks his pen into the pocket of his black dress shirt. The of his outfit consists of navy slacks and grey loafers.

He extends a hand towards Chris, "Hi."

"Hello. You're the horror author, right?" Chris pointed at him, ignoring his hand.

"Yeah. Have you read any of my work?"

"Nope, don't care!" Chris smiled, his hands behind his back.

"Your work, its, uh, all fictional, right?" Elissa smiled, a look of uncertainty upon her features.

"Most of it." Bishop smiled bit.

Elissa let out an awkward laugh as everyone took a step away from Bishop. He sighed, rolling his eyes and retrieving his work, no longer interested in his competition.

"Creepy...and if you're not freaked out by Bishop, meet Kaleb, our sad little loner." Chris grinned as Kaleb approached them, obviously annoyed by Chris's comment.

"Stuff it, McLean..." Kaleb glares, stalking passed him.

He scowls, his round, blue eyes brimming with disdain. His hair is short, curly, and a very pale blonde. He's tall, pale, and muscular, and dressed in a black long sleeved athletic shirt, grey t-shirt, jeans, and black and grey tennis shoes. His fist are shoved into his pockets as he takes a spot next to Calvin.

"Yo, dude. Girls don't dig the saltitude." Calvin smirked.

Kaleb's frown deepened as he shot Calvin a dark look, "Stop talking."

"Dude, chill, I'm just joking."

"I don't like jokes."

"Ohhhkay..." Calvin stepped closer to Trae who glared. He quickly stepped good distance from both.

The group was interrupted by laughter from a duo approaching them.

"Looks like our prankster has arrived, and with a prankster girl! Zane McShane! Abby! What's up!"

"Chris! What's up bruh!" Zane high fived him, his Irish accent thick as ever.

"Not much bruh! Abby! Bruh!" Chris winked at her.

"Bruh! I'm so stoked to be here!" She high fived Chris as well.

"Oh my God." Kaleb rolled his eyes.

Zane was a bright raven haired man with round, green eyes and messy, short locks. His skin is lightly peached, and he's got a thin, average build. Freckles dance across his nose and cheeks under his glasses as he laughs at Abby's recollection of her previously successful prank, dimples evident. He wears a dark slate shirt under a green dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, the first few buttons undone. He has jeans and a pair of dark shoes.

Abby is a sweet looking latina with light caramel skin and grey, thin, almond shaped eyes. Her thick, curly, jet black hair drapes over her right shoulder in a braid and reaches mid stomach. She's short, though not to an unusual extent, and is somewhat curvy, having a solid and slim stature aiding her quickness, and a medium sized bust. She has black eyeliner, eye black on her cheeks under her eyes, and deep dimples. On her neck is a slight burn that's healed. She's dressed in a thin, pink off the shoulder long sleeve with Twizzlers on the front that reaches halfway down her palms with magenta stripes going down the arms, wrists and neck area. The shirt exposes a lacy black bra. She accessorised it with a white silk scarf with fringe, dark blue jean shorts shorts, which her shirt is tucked into, and a sparkly magenta belt, with knee high pink and white socks with matching Nikes. On her head is a black helmet.

"Anyways, that's when it exploded behind me! Whoosh!" Abby threw her arms in the air.

"No way!" Zane smiled.

"Uh, do you guys know each other?" Trae asked.

"Nah, man. But Abby here pulls some wicked pranks. Not as good as mine, but pretty good." Zane tapped his chin, smirking.

"Please, I'd totally own you, bro!" Abby laughed, pointing towards herself.

"You're on then!"

"Bring it!"

"Please don't." Elissa cringed.

As the two shook hands, Matthew sighed, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be dragged into this..."

"Aw, come one guys! This'll be fun!" TJ playfully elbowed him, but caught him in the gut, causing him to fall over in pain. "Uh, oops..."

"Easy, TJ! Breaking the contestants is my job. Except for this guy." Chris smirked, pointing to an approaching Romani teen. He's got thick, straight, but messy black hair and pale peachy skin. His thick bangs hang in his wide round eyes, which are cerulean in color. He's a bit short, and has small but fit frame. He wears a long sleeved white collared shirt thats pretty bag on his arms, a dark green fitted vest, and black pants with red converses and black fingerless gloves. He has a small satchel and a pocket watch clipped on his vest.

Backing up he records with his camera, "This is it guys! I've finally arrived! Now, it's fifty-fifty the yacht will be haunted, but it is-" He lets out a gasp as he stumbles and falls backwards, landing at Chris's feet.

"Barnaby! Our clumsy little ghost hunter! Nice of you to drop in." Chris grinned as Barnaby stood, rubbing the back of his head. He frowns as snickers and laughter erupt from the group.

"Dude, your name's really Barnaby?" Abby laughed.

"Aw man...is it too late to go by Alex?" Barnaby blushed, embarrassed.

"Way too late, dude." Kaleb smirked, shaking his head.

Barnaby let out a sigh before joining the group.

Calvin leaned over and whispered to Zane, "I'm so calling him Bar-Bar!"

Zane rolled his eyes, "What ever makes your day man."

"Next up, Kenny! Our lazy genius! Sup dude." Chris smiled, throwing out a hand towards a short, pale and scrawny teen with round sapphire eyes and spiky brownish blonde hair. He has freckles on his cheeks and wears a bright green t-shirt, khakis, and tan Sperrys.

"Eh, not much. Do I just stand over there?"

"See guys, a genius." Chris chuckles, shoving Kenny towards the group.

Kenny glares but finds a spot between Barnaby and Zane.

"Hi I'm Barnaby." He extends a hand, which Kenny stares at. He blushes a bit and quickly turns away.

"Congratulations." Kenny responds, looking at the boat.

Barnaby looks at his hand before sighing.

"What the hell is this?"

The group turned to see a blonde beauty with perfectly trimmed, parted, short hair. She had rounded green eyes with heavy liner and mascara. Her thin lips were a coral red, and her body was tall and slender. She had light, tan skin and a small chest. She had a small beauty mark on her chin near the corner of her mouth and wore a fitted red, sleeveless v-neck mini dress with gold bangles, gold ringed belt, brown high heeled boots, a gold bow diamond double ring, and manicured french tipped nails.

"Ah, yes, our petty little princess. Bonnabel Clynsdale!" Chris grinned as she stomped over to the group.

"You call this a cruise? This, is an ABOMINATION! And who's going to carry my luggage?" she glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"She better not be on my team..." TJ whispered.

"That's your job, Bonnie."

"WHAT?!" she screeched, "You cannot treat me this way!"

"Yeah, you signed contract, you face consequences! Move along-OUCH!" He hopped up and down, clutching his shin where she kicked him before storming over to the slackjawed contestants.

"Uh...hi, I'm-" Barnaby extended a hand.

"Common." She put her hand up. "Don't talk to me unless...unless you look like that!"

She grinned as a new contestant arrived. He was a tall and muscular young man with ruby locks and tan skin. His hair was parted on one side and pulled into a low ponytail reaching a bit passed his chiseled shoulders. His almond eyes are a striking shade of honey, and he has a small silver hoop in each ear. He's dressed in a white button up with the top buttons undone, exposing his pectorals. He has a fitted black vest, tight charcoal jeans, a silver skull buckle on a black studded belt with chains hanging off it, three necklaces, and purple fingerless gloves. He has black boots as well.

"''ello, everybody. Remy De La Fuente of the Crescent City, at your service." He flashed smile as bowed, before taking Bonnie's hand and kissing it. She let out a small giggling noise that sounded like a miniature dying whale, blushing intensely.

"Great, we've all checked out the wannabe Jack Sparrow, can we get started now?" Kenny frowned, hands in his pockets. Without warning, Remy had his arms wrapped around both is and Bonnie's waists, ignoring Barnaby, who had been pushed aside.

"Now, now, we have to be patience, my quick witted friend. The game has yet to begin, and that gives us time to get _close and personal._ " Remy smiles, causing Bonnie to fan herself as she giggles and Kenny to gulp and turn away, red as tomato.

"Hah. GAAAY." Calvin called out, only to be punch in the arm by Trae and knocked over.

"Yeah, okay, that's new. But he's right, we've ten more to go, so let's make this quick. Meet Lily, our Martial Artist!" Chris grinned.

Lily was fit and athletic Caucasian woman with curves in all the right places. Her dark brown almond eyes sparkled with intensity, and her tan was on point. Her black hair was trimmed into a short bob with the tips dyed red, and she had a scar over her left eyes. She wears black tank, a black unzipped Sinister hoodie, black and red checkerboard skinnies, a grey beanie, and blood red thinly wedged tennis shoes.

"Hey guys!" she shrugs to readjust her bag and helps up Barnaby, who thanks her. As she walks past, she smiles casually, dimples evident with it.

"Diggin' the scar." Trae smiles and she grins, acknowledging his own before heading to the end of the line by Elissa.

"Nice, did you guys plan that?" Calvin grinned, "And speaking of twinsies..."

He smiled as he stared down the chest of their newest arrival, causing Trae to facepalm.

"Deborah, nice to see you!" Chris shook her hand. The girl was fair, petite, and curvy in the hips and bust areas. Her hair was a light caramel brown and up in a spiky bun, contrary with her side swept bangs. Her lips are rival the freshest of roses, and are complemented by her dimples. She wears a black t-shirt that hugs her frame with the "Coffee Time" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers.

"Hi Chris, what can I get for you today?" Her large, steel colored eyes widened at her mistake, "Wait, no that's not right, sorry. Force of habit. Um, nice to see you too?"

"Take a spot, our next arrivee is coming in fast!" Chris smiles, pointing at the teenagers.

As she joins them, Bonnie scoffs, "Who wears their uniform outside work? So unsanitary, not to mention embarrassing!"

"I think it shows a dedicated and experienced hand." Remy smiles, earning a small nod and smile from an obviously embarrassed Deborah.

The next contestant to arrive is what most would call an 'all-American girl'. Her large, doe eyes were a light blue and her hair shoulder length, dirty blonde, and in loose waves. Her skin is angelically fair, her cheeks full of color. She's got a short though feminine build and has black eyeliner and baby pink lipstick. Her wardrobe consists of white stud earrings, a long sleeved, red, hoodless sweatshirt with a black and white 'x' on the chest area, white shorts and black converse.

"Hiya everybody!" She waved enthusiastically, "Thanks so much for picking me Chris!" She surprises him with a hug.

"See, this is how you thank me. Bonnie..." He glares as Bonnie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I can't wait get started! What's the challenge? I'm so ready, bring it! This is gonna be great!" She squeals.

"How about calming down?" Chris chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm just so stoked!" As she throw her arms in the air her bag goes flying, "Oh no! Heads up!"

Before it hits the ground, the next contestant springs into action, landing on her hands and and extending a leg over her head, sticking her foot through the bag's handle.

"Got it!" She smiled, pearly whites paired with sharp, fang-like canines, bright against her black lipstick.

"Nice catch, Sana! And with style! Our tiny acrobat everybody!" Chris claps along with the other contestants as Joy retrieves her bag, allowing Sana to get back to her feet.

Sana is very small in size, the shortest of the bunch. She has creamy caramel skin and wide, slanted, almond shaped onyx eyes, dancing with pride. Her eyeliner is black in color and done in an Egyptian styled wing, complementing her thick lashes. Her pastel baby pink waist length hair is slightly wavy with the top back clipped together with a black bat like bow; her bangs are long and fringed but swooped with long side bangs. She's got an athletic build, defined hips, and large chest.

Her wardrobe consists of large golden disk earrings, a black t-shirt with white bubble letters that says ''Dead Moon Circus" tucked into pale worn pale blue shorts. She also has black garter belts that connect to black over-the-knee socks that had white bones in the pattern of the leg bone structure. Her shoes are white and black shoes that strap over the front and lace up the rest and resemble vintage men's dress shoes.

"That was amazing! Thanks!" Joy smiled.

"No problemo!" She smiled, her dimples deep. The two made their way over to the rest.

"That as wicked cool!" Barnaby grinned.

"Yes, cherie, you're a very talented woman." Remy smiled, "May I carry your luggage?"

"Thanks, but I'm good. You creole?" Sana grinned.

"Yup. Born 'n raised in New Orleans!"

"No kiddin'! Same!"

"Uh, excuse me! The circus called, they want their freak back!" Bonnie growled, rolling her eyes.

"Tell them I'll come home when I've kicked your ass for the million, princess." Sana smirked as Bonnie gaped at her.

"Daaaaang. Gonna need a dip in the Calvin pool after that one!" Chris laughed, enjoying the brewing competition.

"Hey! I fell in one time!" Calvin whined.

"Wanna make it twice?" Chris grinned evilly.

"Nope, nope, I'm good."

"Great, 'cause here comes are next victim, Violet! The tough country girl!"

Elissa was about to comment, causing TJ to glare, earning a weak 'yay' from the brunette, causing Lily to smirk at the exchange.

Violet is a lightly tan, athletic, half Caucasian, half Cherokee with rounded light green eyes and a dark brown braid down her back tied with a piece of leather. Her clothing consists of a light purple tank top, black knee length shorts and black sandals. On her right shoulder is a tattoo a wolf howling at the moon.

"Hey, Chris. Am I the last one?" She peered around curiously.

"Nope!"

"Wow...this is quite the competition..." She walks over to stand by Sana.

"Hey, welcome aboard. I'm Deborah." She smiles, shaking Violet's hand while leaning towards Sana and Joy, "That sounds good, right?"

"Totally." Joy smiled, and Sana shrugged.

"Alright everybody, meet Maurice, the Class President." Chris smiled as Maurice made his way over.

His oval eyes were brown and the other, blue. He had short brown hair, fair skin, and a well-toned build. He wears a business suit and bowtie and his height is one to rival.

"Chris McLean?" He extends a hand, which Chris shakes.

"Sup, dude. That's, uh, a little dressy, dontcha think?" Chris frowned, pointing at his attire.

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yup. You on the other hand...could use some tips. Is this the boat we're taking? Is it well accommodated? Who's taking my luggage? Valet!" He throws his luggage to Matthew, who struggles with the wait.

"Dude!" Zane glares.

"No, no. Its, uh, fine. Just heavy..." Matthew chuckles.

"What? You can't expect me to carry my own bags. Here's a dollar kid, buy yourself a better haircut." He looks at Trae before slipping another dollar down, "And some change to help your buddy here off the 'roids." He walks away, barely noticing Abby, Bishop, and TJ holding back a pissed off body builder.

"Ya see, this is the kind of stuff that makes me _love_ my job! And here comes another, Maddie, the sweet swimmer."

Maddie smiles and waves at the camera. She's a thin woman with wide hips and her light, tan skin is decorated with freckles. She has oceanic, rounded eyes and brown hair reaching past her shoulders, a light blue headband upon her head. She wears a white t-shirt with the words 'TRUE BLUE' printed in blue, jean shorts, blue flip flops, and a blue wristband. She has a small scar on her chin, and a large one on right arm.

"I can't believe we actually get to travel the world! I can't wait to start!" she smiled at Chris and the contestants, with Matthew still struggling with Maurice's bags, Calvin wiggling his eyebrows, Violet waving shyly, and Remy playing with a deck of cards. Seeing the looks of disinterest, she frowns and walks over to join them.

"Yeah, they're a friendly bunch. Speaking of friendly, here comes Olivia."

Olivia is a short woman with an average build, rounded, deep blue eyes, short, curly, blonde hair, and peachy skin. She wears a natural eyeshadow and mascara, and is dressed in a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, and had freckles on her cheeks.

An annoyed look on her face, she walked passed Chris, "Move it or lose it, McLean."

Chris frowned, "Wow. Touchy. Maybe our next contestant, Devian, can offer oh, I don't know, a THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO WIN A MILLION BUCKS?!"

Devian joined Chris, cringing a bit as Chris raised his voice. Devian is a ½ Indian and ½ Croatian male with brown catlike eyes and chocolatey skin. His long, silky, black locks are kept in a high bun. He has thick brows, sideburns, a small mustache and soul patch combo, and he's got hair on his arms and legs. He's tall, slim, and muscular, dressed in a long sleeved, cream-colored kurta with gold embroiderment. He wears a white tank top underneath it, with black skinny jeans and mahogany colored timberland boots. He accessorizes with aviator sunglasses with a slim gold frame that sit on his head, and a black Gio Shock watch on his left wrist.

"Devian, what up Bollywood?" Chris grinned.

"Excuse me?" Devian raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond.

"Dude, that's racist." Calvin laughed.

"Is not!" Chris frowned.

"Dude, its totally racist." Kenny smirked as Chris glared.

"Look, whatever, just, don't call me Devian." Devian rolled his eyes making his way over to the guys, ignoring the stares.

"Hi, I'm Joy! I like your face! I mean, you look nice." She smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm sure you do." He frowned, readjusting his baggage.

"And I'm sure the proper response is 'thank you, Joy', but we'll work on that later." She glared, crossing her arms and turning to Sana, "What a jerk!"

"Okay, but that strong accent though. Sign me up, I'll take twenty." Sana whispered, making Joy giggle.

"Fetish much?" Bonnie smirked.

"...maybe..."

"Okay, whatever. Finally, we have Daniel, our musician. Daniel, don't be a douchebag." Chris glared at the teen, obviously caught off guard.

Daniel is a slightly muscular teen with oval, blue eyes and peach skin. His hair is styled into a quiff and is a dark cocoa brown. His cheeks are dusted with light freckles, and he wears a gray shirt with blue pants and black shoes. He has a guitar case on his back and a duffle bag in his hand.

"Um, I'll try not to?" He gives a shy smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lord have mercy, British, cute, and a musician? Take me now." Sana teased, earning a blush from the teen and chuckles from Joy and Violet.

"Okay, but is he the last one? 'Cause I've been dying here." Kenny groaned, ready to board.

"Yes!" Chris grinned, earning sighs of relief and exaggerated choruses of 'thank God' and 'finally'.

"Alright everybody, grab your bags and come on aboard! We'll show you around."

 _(Now aboard)_

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted, let me explain a couple things. The 24 of you will be given teams that you'll bunk with for the rest of the next set of weeks." Chris smiled as they stood on the Upper Deck.

"You mean they're co-ed?" Elissa cringed, "Is that even safe?"

"You're all about 16 to 18 years old, I'm sure you're all capable of self-control. That, and there all cameras. Lots of cameras." He grinned sleazily, causing the group to cringe.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Lily smiled, punching the palm of her hand. She and Elissa shared a smile.

"We'll get back to that later," Chris waved them off, "You'll be living here. Now, there are two types of suites: tourists class and first class. When you win a challenge, you'll stay in the first class cabins, with fine dining, spas, a gym, queen sized beds in Egyptian cotton, pillows, fluffed to perfection, a private pool and Jacuzzi, and _more_."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Maurice grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait, what happens if we lose?" Deborah asked, a worried look on her face.

"You get to stay in tourist class, where you'll dine in a cafeteria with food prepared by our interns, pull out beds, and well, anything you can muster up on the lower class. I think we have an old game room and a tv down there somewhere…" Chris shrugged, "Oh, and remember to check for bed bugs and kill your gruel before it crawls off your plate."

"Wonderful." Kaleb rolled his eyes as Abby stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You'll also be able to vent about your experiences in our confessional!" Chris grinned, "And don't worry, we'll keep them confidential."

"Why is it by the toilet?" Devian raised an eyebrow, earning a shrug from Daniel.

"That is sooo disgusting!" Bonnie gagged, before taking a picture and posting it to Instagram.

"You got an Instagram?" Calvin asked.

"Not if you're asking." She walked away as Bishop and Trae chuckled at his expense.

"That guy up there is our co-captain, Chef! He'll be taking us to our first location." Chris smiled, "Oh, and one more thing. Every episode, the lot of you will perform a mandatory musical number."

The group erupted into disarray.

"Are you serious?!" Olivia glared, throwing her arms out.

"Well, if it's mandatory, we should do our best!" Joy smiled, Deborah voicing her agreement.

"Yeah, it could be fun!" Matthew smiled.

"As if, I did not sign up for a musical!" Trae pointed a thumb at himself.

"Wasn't The Rock on that new lip-syncing competition?" Zane asked.

"Point noted." Trae shrugged.

"I don't sing." Kaleb glared, with Kenny nodding in agreement.

"Come on guys, it can't be too bad." Daniel smiled.

"That's the spirit, Danny-boy!" Chris smiled, throwing an arm over Daniel's shoulder, "When you hear this sound," a bell rings twice, "Its time to break into song!"

"Why are we doing this again?" TJ asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For money, duh!" Bonnie rolled her eyes at the cowgirl.

"For the fame!" Bishop added in.

"For an adventure of a lifetime!" Sana grinned.

"And let's not forget, we get to travel across the globe!" Abby jumped around TJ, who started to laugh.

 _[Ding, ding!]_

 **Sailin' All Around the World (Parody of Rockin' All Over the World by Status Quo)**

Deborah:

 _Ah here we are!_

Joy:

 _And here we are!_

Elissa:

 _And here we go!_

Maddie & Olivia:

 _Let's set sail! It's time to hit the waves!_

Girls:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Maurice:

 _I'm ready for a challenge, bring it on Chris McLean!_

Bishop:

 _Maybe catch a few stories and some fame!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Amber & TJ:

 _And I'm gonna, gonna win, gonna win!_

Devian & Matthew:

 _I gotta win it, gotta win!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Barnaby:

 _I'm gonna hunt some ghost!_

Calvin:

 _Dude, what are you, nuts?!_

Remy:

 _Make out with a million bucks!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Daniel:

 _And I'm gonna, gonna win!_

Abby:

 _Pull some pranks! (Zane: Yeah!)_

 _Awesome pranks!_

Violet:

 _Oh I gotta win it!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world!_

Kenny: And I'm gonna, gonna win, gonna win!

Lily: Keep goin'!

Trae: Take it home!

Sana: Yeah, I gotta win it!

All: Here we go!

Sailin' all around the world!

Joy:

 _Come on Kaleb! Ya gotta sing!_

Kaleb:

 _No_.

All:

 _Gotta sing to win! Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all around the world! (Kaleb: Dammit...)_

All:

 _Oh I've gotta win, gotta win!_

Kaleb:

 _Do it for the cash!_

All:

 _Here we go!_

 _Sailin' all over the world!_

 _{end}_

"Huh….not too shabby." Chris grinned, looking to Chef, "This season's gonna be _awesome!_ Next stop, the United Kingdom! Punch it Chef!"

Chef grins and begins to back out the boat, only to scrape against another boat knocking of some of the letters from the yacht.

"Oh my God…" Elissa gasped as Zane, Sana, and Abby began to crack up.

"Hey, Zane, how's it feel?" Abby chuckled, elbowing Zane.

"What?"

"Ridin' "My Di-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" The group yelled as the boat pulled out of the harbor.

* * *

 **And so it begins. Congrats to those who got in! Like, omg though, all those descriptions, I can't even XD glad to have that over with! Also, I apologize if your OC is OOC! Please PM me if they are! Also, plz PM what head and nose shape they have, as I intend to make a panorama for this season!**

 _Next Location: Wiltshire, England, United Kingdom_

Competitors:

 _ **Abby, The Incurable Prankster**_ _(Jade's One of a Kind)_

 _ **Amber, The Chill Vixen**_ _(Daisy-is-Lazy)_

 _ **Barnaby, The Clumsy P.I.**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Bishop, The Horror Author**_ _(Mystical Trixter)  
_ _ **Bonnie, The Petty Princess**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Calvin, "That" Guy**_ _(Hamilton Jones)_

 _ **Daniel, The Shy Musician**_ _(Smoshyy Gurl)_

 _ **Deborah, The Workaholic Barista**_ _(NerdyNightStocker)_

 _ **Devian, The Catastrophic Adonis**_ _(Jade's One of a Kind)_

 _ **Elissa, The Anti-Redneck**_ _(Almetta Lukinberg)_

 _ **Joy, Miss Sweet & Sour**_ _(Ferd Passweaux)_

 _ **Kaleb, The Loner**_ _(Plinko Wattles)_

 _ **Kenny, The Lazy Genius**_ _(Skyler Elmore)_

 _ **Lily, The Martial Artist**_ _( .3)_

 _ **Maddie, The Sweet Swimmer**_ _(chainedforce)_

 _ **Matthew, The Angelic Conscience**_ _(Estrella Shellenberger)_

 _ **Maurice, The Class President**_ _(Felipe Tabia Lobos)_

 _ **Olivia, The Tough Cookie**_ _(Rkidd1112)_

 _ **Remy, The Charming Magician**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **Sana, The Tiny Acrobat**_ _(KireiNoTsuki)_

 _ **TJ, The Southern Thrillseeker**_ _(NerdyNightStocker)_

 _ **Trae, The "Rock" Fanatic**_ _(Trae Slaughter)_

 _ **Violet, The Tough Country Girl**_ _(Magical Meteorite Watcher)_

 _ **Zane, The Free Spirit/Prankster**_ _(Alex Rumley)_


End file.
